danganronpa_oc_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Ryuuzaki
"Oh. Why the fuck..? I love you too, even if you aren't him. Why do we only say this before one of us dies..?" Shiro Melon Ryuuzaki (竜咲メロン白 Ryūzaki Meron Shiro) is a character who appeared in both RP1 and RP2, participating in the Killing School Life and Killing School Trip. Shiro has the title of SHSL Neuropsychologist. He seems extremely interested in the functions of the human brain, and is also the mastermind of the Killing School Trip, having used his talent to make brainwashed clones of deceased SHSL students. Personality Shiro's a fucking dick who usually treats people more like research projects than like actual people. He can get attached to people extremely heavily, though, although mostly he couldn't care less about anyone. He doesn't treat himself very well either, although this is less out of apathy and more out of active hatred. He has basically no impulse control and will usually do something with very little hesitation if he has any desire to do it, which leads to him doing some interesting things, like setting himself on fire, shoving an entire spoon into his mouth, chugging an entire bottle of flavored lube, or skipping half of an investigation to eat a bowl of Cheerio's. He's terrified of the possibility of abandonment and has the self-esteem of a pinecone. He isn't afraid of death at all, and enjoys doing risky things. It's a mystery to everyone including himself how he's still alive. He's also terrified of spiders. Putting a spider on him will make him flip his shit, and he'll be extremely pissed at you afterwards. Despite his talent not relating to animals in any way at all, he has a strange affinity towards animals. He has a pet chicken and pet frog, the frog being named Nora. He can also somehow manage to pick up and carry a wild squirrel without being bitten. For some reason, he likes fire a lot. He can ruin everything if given a lighter. After the events of RP1, he eventually fell into despair and became even more sadistic and pessimistic. He has a strong hatred for everyone besides Hirohito Hara, because he's gay, and believes that since they are brainwashed clones of deceased SHSL students, who were originally regular people without talents, the participants of the Killing School Trip are worthless and therefore, it doesn't matter if they live or die. Despite being a mastermind himself, he still hates Celena Aspro more than anyone else, and will not hesitate to insult her at any chance given, cursing more often when talking to her and enjoying when she suffers. He believes he's better than her despite having started a killing game, due to his belief that he wasn't killing anyone worth anything. Being a fucking masochist, Shiro will often attempt to provoke others into hurting him by being a huge dick. When designing his own execution, he made sure he wouldn't feel any pain during it, instead opting to include one of his greatest fears, spiders. This is, of course, because he wanted himself to suffer during his execution, not enjoy it. He hates himself a lot. Appearance Shiro is a tall, thin boy with a lot of freckles. He has vibrant, dyed neon green hair along with bright pink eyes. His hair is somewhat short and fluffy, although with his bangs on one side of his face straightened. He also usually has painted nails; The exact color varies, but it's usually black in his usual design, and alternates between black and white in his mastermind design. His usual outfit consists of a white dress shirt and pink and black striped tie, along with a green hoodie, short black skirt, white knee-length socks, and black combat boots. The hoodie is a similar color to his hair, but slightly darker. It also has a silver triangle pin on it, and cyan strings. As the mastermind of the Killing School Trip, he were a similar, albeit different outfit. He wore a black hoodie with red strings, lacking the usual silver pin, along with a red dress shirt. His tie was white and black, halved down the middle instead of striped. Near the bottom of his tie, there was a red symbol heavily resembling Monokuma's red eye. He wore a black skirt as in his regular design, red/white mismatched socks, and black combat boots with white soles. There were also several red clips/ties in his hair, one hairclip having a small Monokuma head. rat.png Execution for gore and arachnophobia. Shiro sat in a chair, bound to it by his wrists and ankles. A dim light above him flickered. He looked up at it with a bored expression, sighing. Looking down, he saw Monokuma pushing a cart full of all kinds of instruments of torture. A small smile quickly replaced his frown. Rubbing his legs together, he was ready for the pleasure to come. That was, until Monokuma plunged a syringe into Shiro's neck. He moaned for a second until the pain went away. In fact, his whole body went numb. Widening his eyes in shock, he glared at the robotic bear who let out a laugh before grabbing a knife. Plunging it into Shiro's arm, Monokuma began to carve shapes into his skin, cutting apart his sleeve and staining it neon pink. Shiro's eyes twitched as he watched Monokuma at work. How the fuck was he supposed to enjoy himself like this? One final twitch was all it took before Shiro bit Monokuma. In shock, Monokuma waved his tiny paws around as Shiro bit apart the bear's ear. His eye flashed red for a second, and he unsheathed his claws. A quick swipe to the face was all it took to get Shiro to stop. Shiro looked back up at the flickering light, his face horribly clawed. He then vaguely felt something, no, somethings crawling up his arms. Looking down, he saw a very large amount of spiders making their way to his face. Shiro felt a sudden pang of fear as he tried to free his arms. He was obviously unsuccessful, completely helpless as spiders crawled into his ears and mouth. He had to force back a scream, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Monokuma continues to cut into his arms, carving shapes of spiders. He started to cough up blood, along with spiders. He could feel his consciousness slowly starting to fade, him currently being a bloody, spider-filled mess. Monokuma suddenly raised his knife before cutting across Shiro's torso, blood and spiders pouring out of him. Monokuma tossed his knife over his shoulder, which loudly clattered on the floor. At this point, tears were streaming down his face as he watched Monokuma. Monokuma reached into Shiro's knife wound, pulling out intestines. They were barely recognizable as organs, being completely filled with and covered in tiny black spiders. Shiro sat motionlessly as Monokuma continued to pull out his organs. He was enough of a gorey disaster that he couldn't be alive at this point. Monokuma, currently stained bright pink, turned around before beginning to dig through the cart, causing various weapons and torture devices to fall onto the floor. Eventually, Monokuma pulled out a bright red button. Monokuma pressed the button, causing flames to begin to fill the area, which appeared to be more of a long, thin hallway than an actual room. Monokuma waved as he and Shiro's corpse were slowly engulfed in flames. As an still over dramatic end to the execution, what appeared to be a giant, round boulder rolled towards them from far behind, before crushing them both. The single dim, flickering light finally went out, the room being lit only by fire.